Legend of Zelda: Video Game Journey
by Super Kiba Fan
Summary: Link goes on an adventure through other video games!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any other video game. LoZ is made by Shigeru Miyamoto and made it freaking amazing. So yeah.**

End Disclaimer.

_Author's Note: I'm writing another new fic! Yay! And it's a Legend of Zelda adventure! It is the adventure of Link through different worlds from other video games! And they are mostly Nintendo, but that's the way I roll! You can say what game you want me to do as a temple or whatnot, but only by your review or you e-mailing or IMing me! I will only accept the first 6 because there will be only 7 temples and I already have the first one. And it either has to be a game I already have play or know about in detail or you have to describe it fully and comletely. Probably more on the scale of games I already know. So there you go! My AIM address and e-mail address are posted at the end of the fic. So enjoy The Legend of Zelda: Video Game Journey._

End Author's Note.

The Legend of Zelda: Video Game Journey

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Zelda was enjoying a peaceful day in Hyrule Field. She was walking around and frolicking with glee. Then, suddenly, a portal appeared in front of her and she looked in it. She saw stone walls and floors.

"What is this? Where did it come from?" she asked. Suddenly, an arm swooped through the portal and grabbed her, bringing her into the portal. The portal disappeared.

Somewhere else...

In the middle of nowhere, (literally, it was just empty space with a white background) it was peaceful and empty. It was a normal emptiness and nothing happened. Until, something actually DID happen in this nothingness. Two portals sprung open from the emptiness, one going into a pleasent forest filled with children with fairies running around and talking, the other going into a different forest with nothing in plain sight. Then, a being from the forest without the children with fairies peaked in the portal. It was a green looking dinosaur with huge eyes and a huge nose with a little red thingy on it's back. And it wore shoes. It put it's hand through it and pulled it back. Then it ran away from it.

In the other portal half a day later...

A fairy flew around early in the morning. It did not have a master. It flew aroung the forest because it was bored and the new Deku Tree said it had to wait to get a master. It randomly found the portal and looked inside. It flew in and through the other portal, but as soon as it went into the other one, it got captured by the previous green being from before.

In the morning...

Link woke up from a long sleep. He streched and headed out the so called 'door' that is just really an opening and jumped down to the ground. He walked to Saria's house, but on his way he saw the strange portal. He kept walking and went in Saria's house.

"Hey Saria, did you notice the weird opening thingy by the hill?" Link asked her.

"Yeah I did, do you know what it is?" she asked back.

"No, I haven't looked in it yet, I will. But I think I'm gonna get my equipment first..." he answered. "I'll get it checked out. If I don't come back shortly, I'm probably going to be on a quest for something random and saving the world and the usual. That seems to happen to me a lot."

"Okay!" she said.

So, he went into the hole and stole the Kokiri sword and then went around the town finding rupees and stealing them from houses. He then bought a Deku Sheild.

"Why don't I keep my stuff after my adventure... It would be so much easier." Link said to himself.

"That just makes too much sence. This is a video game, it's not supposed to make sence." A random Kokiri said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Link said. Then, he jumped into the portal. The portal closed immediantly after he went through it.

Link emerged into the white nothingness. As he emerged, the portal closed behind him.

"Dammit, I am going on another freaking adventure..." Link sighed as he looked behind him. He peered into the other portal and saw only trees and bushes.

"Hmm... usually I have to go to some sort of temple... Guess I have to look for it!" he said. He jumped in.

He appeared in the forest and the portal closed. He pulled out his sword and sheild and went into the forest. As he walked, a brown creature that looked like a mushroom walked by him. It saw him and charged at him. It leaped in the air, but Link easily blocked the headbutt and slashed it and it died. 4 rupees randomly appeared under it and he took them.

"What the hell are these things? They aren't like anything I've seen before!" he said.

"They are goombas!" said a voice.

Link turned around. He saw the green creature that was in front of the portal before. "What are you?" he said.

"I am a Yoshi! My name is Yoshio! We live in this forest! Who are you and where did you come from?" Yoshio asked.

"I am Link, from the Land of Hyrule. I came from the weird portally thingy that rabdomly appeared in my forest. It disappeared once I went though it though." Link answered.

"Ah! So do you know of a talking ball of light with wings that came through that same portal a while ago?" Yoshio asked.

"You mean a fairy? Yeah I know of them. They come from my village. Can I see it?" Link asked.

"Sure!" Yoshio said. "It is back at our village. But first, I have to be sure I can trust you. You must clear out this area of Goombas that have been around. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure, It'll be done soon. Don't worry!" Link said.

End of Chapter.

Review and submit your schtuff!

AIM- superkibafan

E-mail- superkibafan - at yahoo


End file.
